


The Addams Family Honeymoon

by PanWithThePlan



Category: IT - Stephen King, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Addams Family vacation, F/M, Honeymoon, IT - Freeform, Joel didn’t die, Joel loves it, Older Characters, Pennywise is in for a surprise, Wednesday has a Dom kink, the addams family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: When Wednesday Addams gets married, where else could she ask to spend her honeymoon but in the house of a sinister shape-shifting entity that feeds on scared children?





	The Addams Family Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I suggested the prompt to a good friend of mine and she told me I should write this. She helped with brainstorming and now hers is what I got written down. 
> 
> I hope I can write the Addams family well. I’m kinda iffy about it so yea this chapters is short.

All was well in the town of Derry; the adults went about their day, the children ran and laughed and played. The twenty-three years of peace was almost at and end as the cycle began once more and soon, something dreadful would ascend upon the unsuspecting townsfolk once more. 

To most, there was no need for alarm when it came to all the tragedies that plagued the town, missing posters of lost children littered the streets, but no one ever spoke about it. It was almost as if they were compelled to turn their gaze from the danger they were in, never going near the old, decrepit Well House on Neibolt Street. 

All was quiet until a lonely hearse came to a stop just in front of it. Lurch, the beloved manservant of the Addams Family stepped out of the driver’s seat and opened the passenger and back doors, offering his hand out for his Mistress Morticia and as she approached the house, holding Pubert closely, a pleasant smile on her lips as she gazed up at the structure. 

“Gomez, look at this place. Utterly destroyed....decaying, infested with who knows what? Oh, it’s simply perfect for our Wednesday and Joel.” 

Gomez stepped out, taking his cigar from his lips with a wide smile and wrapped an arm around the taller woman. “I must say, Fester has outdone himself this time! A wonderful wedding present wouldn’t you say, Pugsley?”

The oldest of the Addams siblings nodded as he stepped up beside his parents, eyes scanning the area to see if it was good enough for his beloved sister and brother in law. 

“Lurch, would you fetch Wednesday? There’s only about fifteen minutes left of oxygen left and you know she loves to wait till the last second. Pugsley, be a Chap and help your grandmother bring her things to the basement.”

The tall man nodded, making a grunt noise as he walked over to the trunk, pulling out a coffin that slid to the ground. He was pleasantly surprised Wednesday had not succeeded in scaring her beau to death as he kneeled by Debbie’s grave. Wednesday didn’t seemed to miffed about it, she deemed him a worthy companion to keep around a bit longer while she learned a better way to give him the gift of death. The two reminded him of Gomez and Morticia. 

As he was told, the tall man waited for the last fifteen minutes to be up before he grabbed the hammer from the back of the hearse and began to pull out the nails, opening the door to reveal the deathly pale bride and her equally as deathly pale husband. 

Reaching down, Lurch offered his hand to the nearly suffocated young woman who opened her eyes once fresh oxygen filled her lung for the first time in six hours and she uncurled her slender fingers from around Joel’s neck having been slowly tightening her hold on him for the last fifteen minutes. Placing a kiss on his lips, the young man came to, gasping lightly as it took him a minute to realize where he was. 

Standing, Joel joined in offering his hand for his bride. Taking both offered hands, Wednesday was pulled to her feet. 

“Uncle Fester says this is the source of every tragedy in Derry since it was built.” Joel said with a smirk, gazing lovingly at Wednesday. The corners of her lips curled into a smile and Joel knew she would feel right at home.


End file.
